Love after Life
by annaormur
Summary: An attempt at a HPGW one-shot. The Daily Prophet just ran their engagement anouncement. Happens a long way in the future.


AN: I know it is not the normal H/G but then normally I don't like that pairing all that well. I got this idea when I was   
  
thinking about the lifespan of witches and wizards. If they live so long marrige like this must happen more often than in   
  
the muggle world. Also I live in a country women don't take their husbands last names so I don't really know how to deal   
  
with the name of a widow. Flame me if you like  
  
  
  
  
  
Love after Life  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
(Article from The Daily Prophet 23rd of Ocktober 2097:)  
  
  
  
  
  
Yesterday Mr. Harry Potter (117) and Mrs. Virginia Weasley (116) announced their engagement. They have not decided   
  
on a date for the wedding but said that it would probably be held next summer. This will be Mr. Potter's second marrige   
  
and Mrs. Weasley's forth. The couple have known each other since they attended Hogwarts together.   
  
  
  
Harry Potter was born to James and Lily Potter in 1980. He fought in the Voldemort War and in the end killed Voldemort   
  
1998. He married Magda Thomas, a muggle, in 2025. He worked as an Auror from 2000 til 2035. He then formed the   
  
shop Mugglemade in Hogsmead with his now late wife. The shop is still run by the family as his daughter took over when   
  
he started teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts in 2079 where he still teaches. Mr Potter has three   
  
children: James (70), Joan (59) and Hermione (56); he has 5 grandchildren, 12 great grandchildren and 3 great great   
  
grandchildren.  
  
  
  
Virginia Weasley, the current Headmistress of Hogwarts, is the widow of Marius Holden. She was the daughter of Arthur   
  
and Molly Weasley and sister of Fred Weasley, owner of WWW inc. She fought beside Mr Potter in the Voldemort War   
  
as a member of the DA. She is a Master Glass-smith and worked as one until 2061 when she started teaching Charms   
  
at Hogwarts. She got married to John Newton in 2004 but they filed for a divorce in 2009. They had one child together,   
  
Linda Newton (91), the famed Potion researcher. In 2011 Mrs. Weasley married her second husband, Phillip Major but   
  
he died three years later in a freak accident. In 2018 she had a son, Donald Weasley (79). 2022 she married her third   
  
husband, Marius Holden. They had two children together: Ross (75) and Edward (72) and an adopted daughter, Olive (75).   
  
Mr Holden died in 2073. Virginia Weasley has 11 grandchildren, 9 great grandchildren and 1 great great grandchild.  
  
  
  
Virginia Weasley has written a few books: Inside the Looking Glass - Elementary theories in Glass Smithery (2016),   
  
Nocturnal Rituals (2029) and The Mirror (2091) are amongst them. She was nominated to the Golden Quill for Into the   
  
Night (2068) and received it for Crossing Borders in 2083.  
  
  
  
The Potter family is, according to Helga Potter (27), very happy with the prospect of the marrige: "They have known each   
  
other all their lives. It was a gradual change in their friendship, it is very sweet."  
  
  
  
"Mum is happy and that what matters. I know she is going to be just as happy with Harry as she was with Marius," Donald   
  
Weasley said yesterday. "They may be geting on in age but they are young in spirit."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ginny, have you seen the Prophet today?" Harry Potter asked his fiance over breakfast in the the headmistress quarters.   
  
"There is an article about us in it."  
  
  
  
"Really, let me see," said Ginny. Halfway through she said sarcasticly. "They have decided to skip over the bastard part I   
  
see, maybe they've finally forgotten the scandall. I didn't think that would happen yet. I mean it only happened 80 years   
  
ago or so."  
  
  
  
Harry thought back to the year Donald was born and couldn't help but to grin. The sheer absurdity of the situation. Ginny,   
  
a 37 year old independent, modern witch that happened to get pregnant outside of marrige. The wizarding world didn't like   
  
people that steped outside the normal. Harry knew some had thought he was Donalds father before he was born, but one   
  
look at Donald and anyone with a any clue could see that was not true. Donald took after his father in colouring, pale and   
  
blond. Ginny had never said anything but during his childhood it was a silent agreement that he would visit Malfoy Manor   
  
at least ones a month. Even though Draco and Ginny were good friend it was a dead giveaway. Also a fact few knew that   
  
Donalds full name was Donald Alexander Weasley Malfoy.  
  
  
  
The fact she had had a child outside of marrige was then used to cast a doubt on her ability to be the Headmistress only   
  
16 years previously. It didn't matter that she was a war hero, a Master Glasssmith and a very able humanbeing. That   
  
she had a bastard overrode everything else in some peoples minds.  
  
  
  
"There is obviously nothing going on if the Prophet uses that much space on us, it isn't like it's a complete surprise,"   
  
Ginny said when she put down the paper and smiled at her husband to be.   
  
  
  
Harry just sipped his tea, soon he would have to start teaching and then he couldn't watch Ginny so he best do that for a   
  
while. Later, tonight maybe, they could do as the students and get caught kissing in the Astronomy Tower by the   
  
caretaker Daniella Dandeliu. Harry looked forward to that.  
  
  
  
  
  
finis 


End file.
